A Very Hudson Christmas: a series of holiday Finchel tales
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Christmas - that magic blanket that wraps itself about us, that something so intangible that it is like a fragrance. It may weave a spell of nostalgia. Christmas may be a day of feasting, or of prayer, but always it will be a day of remembrance - a day in which we think of everything we have ever loved. - Finn and Rachel's celebrations of Christmas
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Hudson Christmas: a series of holiday Finchel tales. **

**Christmas - that magic blanket that wraps itself about us, that something so intangible that it is like a fragrance. It may weave a spell of nostalgia. Christmas may be a day of feasting, or of prayer, but always it will be a day of remembrance - a day in which we think of everything we have ever loved. - Finn and Rachel's celebration of Christmas. He loved the smell of Christmas trees. She learned the true meaning of Christmas and they didn't have words to describe their love for each other. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all! I hope you have a wonderful holiday mo matter what you celebrate! I just thought I'd bring you some Christmas Finchel one shots. Each one as variables to all my Finchel stories. You don't really need to read any of them to understand this story whatsoever, but somehow Christmas didn't fit in any of my stories timelines. **

**I hope you enjoy and happy holidays! May God bless you. **

**I don't own Glee, just my Christmas cheer and the desire to share words. Forever dedicated to Cory, because even though you're not here anymore I know you're not so far away or so far apart because you'll always be in my heart. **

** Chapter 1: Santa's little helper. **

Finn loved the smell of Christmas tree more than anything in this world, well at least at Christmas. He and Blaine had gone out two weeks ago to pick up the perfect tree for the apartment. Everyone had helped out decorating, the baby, with Finn's help had placed the star at the top of the tree, but more exciting than a Christmas in New York City was his daughter's first Christmas. She was merely six months old so there was no way she'd remember it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to make it memorable for the other people in his life.

"Finn, if you don't stop taking pictures, I'll never get her ready." Rachel covered the baby with her body as Finn towered over her to take another picture.

"But, I just don't want her to forget this Rach."

"You mean, you never want to forget it?" She grinned widely as she cuddled the baby closer to her chest.

"Yeah." Finn reached for her hand and pulled her close to him, positioning the camera so it would take a snapshot of all three Hudson's. "last one. For now." Finn told her as he heard the doorbell. His mom and Burt were flying here since it was Hannah's first one.

"Hi kid." Burt hugged Finn. "How is everything?"

"Good. Hey mom." Finn could see Carole's only thought was on the baby.

"Hi sweetie. Where's my adorable grandbaby?"

"Rachel is getting her dressed." He chuckled breaking the hug his mom had given him.

"Oh well, she might need a hand." Carole handed all the bags to Finn and headed over with Rachel.

"She's head over heels about that baby, much like she was when she married me." Burt told Finn. He put the gifts under the tree and offered his step father a dink. Even though he was still a year shy of being allowed to drink, Burt had brought some beers for them and Blaine to share, it was Christmas after all.

"Doesn't she look adorable?" Carole said coming out of the room, Rachel in tow. Hannah was dressed in and adorable reindeer outfit.

"Give her here." Burt told the baby from his wife and sat on the couch. Rachel eyed the cans of beer but declined against making a scene. Instead she headed to help Carole in the kitchen, Finn being dragged along.

By the time Kurt, Blaine and Santana got to the apartment, they all lent a hand. Finn took it his mission to take a picture of Hannah with the new arrivals and then stole her to help him set the table. As he held her skillfully with one arm, he managed to set it without breaking anything. Rachel would kill him if he ruined the good china.

"Still haven't ruined the nice plates, Frankenteen?" Santana said behind Finn as he went back to the kitchen to help out bring the food. Finn rolled his eyes. "Give me that baby now, she loves her aunt. We don't want you to drop her."

"Who knew you could be so lovey dovey?" Finn shot at her rolling his eyes. It was really adorable to watch Santana with the baby, she really had this motherly side to her and Finn couldn't really wait to watch her with her own baby.

"What's on your mind?" Kurt asked with a smile .

"Nothing, I'm just kind of really happy."

"Still, I wished Rachel's dads were here." Kurt said. "Too bad about the cruise."

They had celebrated hanukah with Rachel and her dads before they had gone on their couple retreats cruise but it was still kind of sad they weren't here to celebrate with the baby.

"Finn?" Rachel called pulling him away from his thoughts. Kurt placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"He's out here!" Kurt moved over to take the baby from Santana but she began to fuss. "And I think this little lady needs a diaper change."

"Here, I'll take her." Finn told his brother. He took her into the nursery. "Lets get you out of this before dinner okay kiddo? You don't want to have your first Christmas being all dirty do you?" It still amazed him. He was a dad. A little person, his mini me, as Rachel called her depended fully of him and Rachel. It was their perfect Finchel Christmas gift. Hanna goggled, clearly trying to call his attention. Finn went back on the job on changing her. "What's wrong?" Came Rachel's voice as she entered the room.

"We're just getting ourselves out of trouble, aren't we kiddo?" Finn toted his daughter with one hand. Rachel smiled. "What?"

"Just stay right there." She told him. She grabbed her phone from the apron's pocket and took a picture of her greatest loves. It was definitely going to become her phone's wallpaper.

"I thought you didn't want any pictures." He joked as they joined the others at the table. All of whom had engaged in various conversations. Rachel merely ate as she had the baby on her lap, Finn and Blaine devoured the turkey, same as Burt while the girls and Kurt talked about their plans for New Years. They had decided to go back to Lima for it, much to Kurt's dismay as the celebration was pretty grand in the city, but all of them had decided to go to Mr. Shue's.

After they ate, Finn and Santana brought the deserts out. There was rocky road ice cream and brownies. Rachel smiled as Finn fed Hannah a bit of ice cream, making funny faces as the baby giggled in her lap, suddenly the table went silent as Hannah moved her hands on Finn's face. He stayed there holding his breath. He grabbed his daughter's tiny hand and she moved the other hand to his mouth.

"I think she's still hungry." Blaine said with a smile. "I have a feeling she'll be just like Finn."

"God help you Berry, You might want to grab any coupons you can." They all laughed as Rachel gave Finn a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Are you really just kissing Frankenteen like that?" Santana mocked Rachel. "I've seen you do more than that."

Finn glanced over at his mom as Rachel turned tomato red.

"So I'd like to make a toast." Blaine raised his glass. "To all of us for being together. To friends." He glanced over to Santana. "Who are more family than most family members could be."

"To new beginnings and new experiences" Kurt added. "To new little people and amazing new memories." Rachel he'd her baby closer as Hannah focused her attention on her necklace.

"To all of us, for being together no matter what."

"To family."

Later, as they said their goodbyes to their guests, Finn found Rachel cuddled with the baby. She was still wide awake and alert. "If she doesn't go to bed soon, Santa won't come." Finn collapsed on the seat next to his wife.

"This is your fault for giving her ice cream." Rachel frowned. Finn gave her a sweet and tired smile. "So I'd say her first Christmas was a success." Rachel said proudly.

"Yes it was." He leaned in to kiss her, pulling her body closer to his. "Although.."

"What?"

"I still haven't got my Christmas present." He whispered in her ear.

"You did." She pushed him away a before they squeezed the baby. "And one is perfect for now." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Awww.." He groaned throwing his head back. "Fine."

"Finn." He turned around to see the baby cuddled against Rachel. Her own eyes drifting close. "Now would be an ideal time for one last Christmas eve picture.." He beamed at her and reached for his phone. He moved closer to Rachel and wrapped his arms around both his girls as he took it. "Merry Christmas Finn. I love you "

"Merry Christmas babe ." Finn brushed Hanna's cheek slowly as he covered the three of them with a blanket. "And merry Christmas to you, Santa's little helper."

* * *

**Aww so... What did you guys think? There's still part two of this because of Christmas morning but I wanted to get this out now. Hope you enjoyed and happy holidays to all! I bet Cory's up there drumming ;)**

**This story takes place during my other stories "your name the last on my lips."**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Very Hudson Christmas: a series of holiday Finchel tales. **

**Christmas - that magic blanket that wraps itself about us, that something so intangible that it is like a fragrance. It may weave a spell of nostalgia. Christmas may be a day of feasting, or of prayer, but always it will be a day of remembrance - a day in which we think of everything we have ever loved. - Finn and Rachel's celebration of Christmas. He loved the smell of Christmas trees. She learned the true meaning of Christmas and they didn't have words to describe their love for ! May God bless you. **

**I don't own Glee, just my words, Forever dedicated to Cory, you'll always be in my heart. **

**Happy new year guys! Have a grand one! **

** Chapter 2: Merry Christmas darling. **

As a jew, Rachel wasn't used to Christmas, all was merely new to her as she celebrated her first One with Finn and their baby daughter. Hannah was the spitting image is Finn, his mini me, and just like her daddy she loved Christmas, as far as Rachel could see of course. She was too young to even register what the celebration meant but she was sure she'd enjoy Christmas just as much as Finn.

When she woke up Christmas morning, she felt cold as Finn's side was empty. She was about to get up when his head peeked inside.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed? I miss cuddling." Rachel said tenderly as Finn entered the room holding their wide awake child. Hannah wore matching pjs with her parents, courtesy of uncle Kurt.

"This little lady woke up first and I just made sure she was fine." Finn said with a smile. "I made us some hot chocolate."

"Good." Rachel kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Han, why don't you tell mommy about Santa? I'm pretty sure you've been such a good girl because he got you a ton of gifts." Rachel smiled down at her family. Hannah giggled as Finn handed her to her mother and the small family made their way to the living room where the tree was.

Finn headed to the kitchen to get chocolate for him and Rachel while she sat on the floor with the baby and began examining the gifts.

"Finn, why don't you open one first?"

He didn't hesitate. Rachel had gotten him a new laptop for his upcoming teaching internship. He had finally decided he wanted to become a teacher, he had also founded a teaching studio about a year before to help unprivileged kids. More than he could ask for really since he learned so much by being around those kids.

"Here, now you." Finn handed her a small box from one side of the tree, like he was hiding it from her. Rachel opened the small box to find a small star shaped locket. "I saw it at a store the other day and it made me think of you." Finn said smiling. "Open it." When she did, she saw an inscription in in. "Forever yours, no longer just pretending." Rachel had tears in her eyes as she glanced down at the pictures. In he first one, she and Finn were standing in Central Park, he had her on his back, her hands around his neck.

The next picture was one Finn had taken of Hannah during their last trip to Lima.

"Finn, It's.." Hannah examined the object from Rachel's lap and grabbed it, trailing her small fingers trough the picture of of her parents. "I love it Finn...thank you."

"I thought you might." He said helping her up to put it on, when he did, he kissed the back of her neck slowly. "I'm glad you like it." Finn turned around to take the baby from Rachel and then went back to the floor to check out the rest of the presents. Hannah had gotten some useful baby stuff from her uncles and grandparents, plus some toys.

Rachel watched from the couch as Finn explained to the baby what her play-school music elephant and how if she practiced really hard she'd be as awesome as her mom.

"Rach?" Finn asked kindly looking up at her. "What's wrong?"

She shook his head. How could something be wrong?

"Nothing." She said taking his hand. "Everything is fine."

Finn smirked and kissed her hand, focussing on the task at hand of killing wrapping paper. "I'm going to call Kurt to make sure we're still going over later okay?"

"Okay babe. Tell them I said Merry Christmas.. I love you."

As she looked back at her greatest loves, she couldn't help but wonder about what other Christmases would be like. When Hannah and perhaps other children were around. One thing was for sure. She wouldn't change celebrating Christmas with Finn for anything.

**What did you guys think? I love writing Finchel at Christmas! I hope this was adorable enough. **

**Maybe I'll write a New Years one as well, anyways, thank you for reading and well tomorrow is a new year so lets make the most of it! **

**Until next time! **


End file.
